Love me
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: One night of getting drunk after saving the world again can change everything in your life. Will it forever damage what friendship they have or become closer in the end? Anything can happen in this crazy ride we call life. Updated but still not satiisfied
1. Chapter 1 Consequences

I Yuffie Kisaragi have been living here with Vincent Valentine for 4 years now as only room mates if you want to call it that. I think he wishes I would go away and leave him alone.  
I have loved Vincent ever sense we woke him up from that creepy coffin. I remember that day so well. I was so sure he was a vampire he sure looked liked one. Still does. Why he likes that cape so much no one will never know. He is a man with very little words unless he gets very pissed off. Which seems a lot lately sense the night changed everything in our friendship.

FLASH BACK...

About 1 1/2 months ago we had went to a get together at Tifas bar. The hole group was there. It had been a year sense we had seen everyone. Well I visit Tifa at least every other week. To get the latest gossip. Well lets say Vincent was very drunk when we left to go back to the mansion I wasn't that much better. When we walked into through the front door, I helped him up to his room, As I lead him over to his bed, he stopped and graped my wrist then before I could react his lips were on mine what happened after that Your guess is as good as mine. I'm sure we had sex. I remember waking up in his bed and neither of us had our cloths on. I was so scared of what we had done. He had yet to wake up. I was worried he would hate me, I couldn't live if that would happen. Just as the sun began to raise. Warm bright sunlight peered through the window. Vincent woke up. Blinking trying to remember what had took place and why Yuffie was in his bed. When they had no cloths on.

"Yuffie why are you in my bed" Vincent asked in a cold tone

"Well I think we were alittle drunk when we left Tifa's, My guess...is we...had sex, sence it seems we are exposed" Yuffie replied

"..." raising a eyebrow.

"Please say something, vinnie" Yuffie said in a low whisper. He winced at the nickname. 'How could I let this happen? I am a monster.' For once Vincent was lost for words. What do you say to a girl scrach that a woman that this is another sin that I will have atone for.

"This is as much as my fault as yours" Yuffie wanted him to say something anything at all The silence was killing her. 'Gawd! wish Vinnie would stop staring at me and say something. It was awakrd enough with out the silent treatment.'

"I guess you are right, but this is to never happen again and to never speak about, do you hear me. It was a mistake." Vincent was trying to come to terms to all this.

" What!? You make this sound like a bad thing. Am I not good enough"

"Fine I get it, I will never speak of this to a living soul." Boy was she pissed."You can only love that dead crystal bitch, who betrayed you, not love me who really cares" Yuffie bearly said above a whisper but he was able to hear. He did have high-en senses. He was trying to keep anger down.

"What did you say, Yuffie"

"Nothing at all, Just forget it, nothing important" Yuffie was heart broken.'What is so bad about being with me? Damn! Vincent can't you jusr really see me? REALLY SEE ME? I want to tell you I'm in love with you. I hate her. She has your heart. She was a fool. Why can't you see I'm just as good if not better. I never want or would hurt you. You don't see how special you are. Am I crazy for loving you. Why do you hide from the truth? She doesn't deserve your love and devotions.'

Taking one more glance, studying him. He looked like a god.

"Just so you know! I don't regret what we did, even if I can't remember any of it. I'm sorry that you regret this, I never meant for you to be disgust with me. I'll stay out of your way."

"..."

"Are we still friends, Vinnie"

"..." nodding "Yuffie do you mind, I need to get dressed.

"Oh! Sorry of coarse.

Yuffie slid out of bed with a black silk sheet wrapped a round her small frame. Gathering clothing she walked out of his room over into her room, picked out some clean cloths and went to the bathroom across the hall. Her soft crying was heard as she took a hot shower. Why life had to be so unfair. She felt that she lost her friend. She was starting to fear what was to come.

END OF FLASH BACK...

'Man, I'm sick again this morning, what is wrong with me, feels almost like the flu, I miss food. Gawd! I feel like I've took a ride in a blender. Man! Ice cream would be nice right now. Wonder if we have any ' Yuffie made her way into the kitchen, opening the freezer"Damn! None. Hasn't Vinnie ever heard of going to store. MEN! who needs them...Well, me of course' Yuffie had been like this for 3 weeks. She decided that a trip to the doctor was in order. She placed a call and was told to be there in a hour. Vincent had already left to go on a mission for Reeve. He hadn't said how long he would be gone. There was more distance between them. She wishes things could go back the way they were before that night they had slept together. He wouldn't even look up into her eyes any more. She was sure he was a ashamed of her. She felt like dirt. All she wanted was him to love her but he stilled was in love another that never deserved it. He was betrayed by his first love . She married another and aloud to have her unborn son used as a evil experiment. I hate that woman. That woman didn't deserve his love. Why can't he see that? Why wouldn't he move on, Luerica was dead. Yuffie was a live and truly loved Vincent. He never noticed. For a smart man he could be so dense at times.

Yuffie skipped into town, making her way through the small town. Going to the only doctor around for miles. There's so many people here. Taking a seat, studing her enverment.

Firthy-five minutes later, Yuffie about to say what the h and leave, when a nurse called her back.

"Not to be rude, but waiting that long was stupid."

Not answering her with a comment. He continued on

"Hello! Ms. Kasaragi, My name id Dr. David Shinto, lets get this show on the road"

"Please call me Yuffie, thanks"

"Yes, of coarse"

"Okay, Ms. Yuffie, I have a few question to ask you before we do any test that may need to be done" The doctor said as starting to write on his clipboard.

"Ask away Doc" Yuffie replied wanting to get this over with fast.

"Tell me your symptoms you have been having"

"I have been throwing up everything I eat, some smells make me gag, and have more tired"

"Okay,When was your period and have you been sexual active"

"Well lets see around 2 months and only one time about 1 1/2 months ago"

"Was there any protection used"

"I don't think so why are you asking me all these question anyways"

"Well I need a complete medical history, I also believe I have a guess what the problem but I have to run couple test to be sure"

"What test do need to do, how long to get the results, could you please tell me what you think is wrong with me"

"We will do a urine test first which we should have a result in about 15 minutes, then some blood work which will take a week or two get all results back, as soon as the first test comes back I will tell you if I am right and I am hardly ever wrong"

"Well lets get this over with"

"Here is a cup to pee in then hand it to the nurse then wait out in the lobby then we will call you back in with the results"

The doctor handed the cup to her and showed her where the restroom was. To say she was scared was a understatement. She did as she was told. She sat in the lobby looking at the people walk in and out. Time seemed to go slow. When her name was called. She hurried and was put back into the same room as before.

"The doctor will be in here in a second"

"Thank You" Yuffie said to the nurse that seemed to never stop smiling

She was wishing the doctor would hurry up. She wanted to go home and lay down. She felt like crap. She was so hungry but knew as soon as she ate it would be making a reappearance. So didn't want to see that. Finely the doctor stepped in with a smile on his face. She hoped that meant good news.

"I would like to be the first to say congratulations you are pregnant. We will need to see you back here in the next few days to do the blood work and here is some information and prenatal vitamins you must take to be sure the baby is healthy. If you like we can go ahead and do the ultrasound today."

"Yes that would be great" Yuffie was indeed in shock

"My nurse will be here to do that" He then left the room to get the nurse after handing her a gown to change into. Which she did as fast she could. Didn't take long at all.

"Hello I need you lay down and pull up the gown to show your belly, good, know this will not hurt the baby at all, the gel will be a little cold we are just going to see if everything looks fine, so make sure how far long are you"

I'm ready" Yuffie was not sure what she thought of all this yet So much to take in all in one day

"Lets see what we have here, here we can see that the babies are where they should be, there are two babies, your having twins, you seem to be 8 weeks along, when you get around 20 weeks we will check again and should be able to see the sex if you want to know. Be sure to drink lots of water everyday. Do not skip meals. You should only have morning sickness for about 4 more weeks. Look here you can see their heads, there is the feet, and their arms. I will print you your first picture of your babies. You can get dressed and here is the picture and your next apartment is here on this card. Be sure to get lots of rest. See you later

"Thank you" Yuffie left have so many emotions going through her mind. "what am I going to do, what will Vinnie say, man i haven't been this scared in my life, I hope he takes this news well. I guess I should call Reeve when I get home to see if he knows how long the mission will be , the sooner she tells Vinnie the better, at least she hope for the best. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized she was already walking up to the front door. She went to unlock the door discovering it was unlocked. She was so sure that she had locked the door when she left. She opened it stepping in slowly then closing it behind. She soon knew Vincent was back. That was a very short trip. She found him in the library sitting at his desk. She walked up to him.

"Vinne"

"..." He didn't look up from his book but she was sure he had heard her

"Can you please look at me, I have to tell you something very important" Yuffie was so nervous she was feeling a little light head. Vincent

"I'm listening Yuffie, this better indeed be important"

"Uh ...well"

"Not sure how to tell you this" She was so scared in how he would take this

"...well what" Alittle harshly said he was already getting inpatient. He wanted to get back to his book. Everything seemed to her was important

"Well you remember what we were never to speak about...Ummmm wellI have been feeling sick so I went to the doctor this morning they told me that I was 8 weeks pregnant with twins, they seem to be healthy"

"Please say something" Yuffie was about to cry. She doing her best to hold them back

"..." It was taking him a few minutes to to get over the shock and decide what he should say

"What the hell should say, I'm not please at all about this, I think it would be best if you left, I need time to

"I don't want to leave, these are your too, I can't do this on my own, we can be a family, please don't do this,

"I can't become a father not now not ever, if you were smart you would get ride of them. Who knows what they will turn out to be. Hojo made me into a monster.

"How can you say that, you are no monster, the doctor said they appear fine, I am sure you would make a great father that I'm sure of, I... love you" Man I can't believe I said those words to him. he looks pissed. I feel like i'm drowning here. how can he say those to me like bring new life is a bad thing.

"YUFFIE I WILL NOT TELL THIS AGAIN I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE, I AM A MONSTER I CAN'T BE A FATHER GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME LONE" He could see that he was breaking her heart but their was no way they could be together he had to many sins yes he could say he loved her but she deserved better. This was just to much for him to Handel. He kept telling him self this was the only and best way to do this. Though it was killing him to do this. Watching the tears slid down her soft lightly tanned creamy checks, he almost reached over to wipe them away and hold her telling every thing would be fine. This was so hard to say these things to her. He had strong feelings of love towards her but he had been hurt in the past. To afraid to let anyone get to close. Everyone would say he wasn't scared about anything but little did they know. Yuffie was the first in over 36 years to even dared to get close to him. Most would give up 5 minutes flat. Him and Yuffie were total opposites she was lively, cheerful, always on the go, a complete chatter box while he was gloomy, little to say, and every much a loner. He didn't deserve to called a friend that's what he always told him self. Of course Yuffie didn't buy any of that.She always tried to look at life on the bright side. He could only guess what her father would have to say about this.

"Please don't push me away, your friendship means so much I don't want to lose it,"

"I will leave but I will be back. I just want to say that you have a chance to have a new life. you deserve to live a little. You have started to age again sense Choes went back to the life stream. You have atoned for sins that were not yours. Like you keep telling me Vincent Valentine Grow Up, You are to become a father whether you want to or not. I will have these babies. They are innocence they didn't have a say in being made or who there parents were to be. I can't say I would change any of this if I could. What we did can't be changed. I am happy to be caring your children. I want a life with you. I want you to be happy but dam you won't let anyone in. I'm not her never will be She was a fool to chose him over you. You are a good man. Any girl would very luck to have you. I have wished I could be the girl. The time you spend in that coffin don't count which means you are only about 10 years older than me. Please don't turn your back on me and your children. I need you. I promise I will never hurt you like she did. I am trying to give you my whole heart, body, and soul.I will give you all the time you need. I will see if Tifa has any room for me to stay awhile. You can find me when you are ready to move on your life. Good-Bye

With that said Yuffie left to go to her room to pack everything she thought she would need. Hoping Tifa would let her stay for awhile till she could find a place of her own. Making her way down the long stair case, not seeing Vincent anywhere, walking out the front door hopefully not for the last time. As she past the old Rustie iron gate giving a one last long glance back at the huge run down mansion. Praying to god that he would come around. She didn't notice Vincent looking out the window watching her leave.

...

I hope you like what I have wrote so far. Please let me know what you all think. Good or bad review is welcomed. Just let me down nicely please but be truthful. Let me know if I should continue this story. Sorry about Vincents first loves name don't really care that it keeps getting miss spelled. I don't like her any way.


	2. Chapter 2 Award Confessions

Just want to make clear that no money is being made from this. I do not own the charters. This is only fan made only. With that said. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 life must move on

Yuffie made her way throught town to Seventh Heaven. The town was busy with life. The day was a very nice day. Wasn't to hot or cold, just right with a light breeze. Sun was so toasty warm with no clouds. A perfect day indeed. The town was more of a small city. Reeve was really doing some good things know with the WRO. The planet seemed to be at peace know. Hoply for good. Of course there still was the small fry trouble makers but nothing big yet. People were moving on with their lives.

'I still feel cold inside. How could Vinnie have been so mean to me. Does he really believe that just because he makes a demand that I would get a aportoion. No way in hell is that going to happen. I already love my unborn children. I will protect them at all cost. I will be there voice. For I am THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE evil doers beware!

"Watch where you are going young lady, youth today no respect I tell ya none at all" an older man yelled when Yuffie walked right strait into him.

"Screw you old man" Man people are just so rude. Can't he see I was thinking. She continued down the street. Thinking once agian.

"Good made it, need food then bathroom. No go pee then have Tira make me food and see what she thinks I should do about all this. I just don't have a clue. I dreed when the gang find out about me and Vinnie. Soon the fat lady will sing. Hell will freeze over. Know that would be a sight. Well maybe not. I hate the cold. I hate Winter all together which will be apond us soon."

People were watching the crazy girl talking to her self in front of the bar. Making sure to stay clear of her. No telling what she might do when you weren't looking. Yuffie was in her own little world of thinking to pay any attention to other people. Coming back to reality she made her way up onto the porch, pushing through the front door. Tifa was behind the bar gettting ready to open up for the lunch rush hour. Tifa and Cloud had getting married in about 3 months. Yuffie was to be a bridesmaid. She know herself was going to look a cow in a dress. Oh how Yuffie hated dresses but Tifa told her she was not to have a choice. The things I do for my friends. Tifa was a mother hen to everyone, Cloud was clueless but a greatleader, Cid cures alot but is like a father figure to Yuffie, Barrett was just a big ruff softe, and Vincent was well just say there is alot to discribe him. A never ending list. Gotta love them anyways.

"Tifa" Tifa looked up, smiled a warm welcome.

"Hey how have you been Yuffie, what do I owe for this pleasnt visit"

"Well...would you mind letting me stay here for awhile, at least till I can find a place and a job" Yuffie asked with puppy dog eyes

"Sure stay as long as you want, your always welcomed. remember that" Tifa said pointing at the stool at the bar for Yuffie to sit down

"Thanks at least I can count you" Yuffie said sadly

"Yuffie whats wrong, did something happen between you and Vincent"

"Everything that could go wrong has, Vinnie kicked me out" Yuffie was about to cry, 'Damn hormones know I will look like a cry baby oh what the hell who cares, Vinnie was mean to me'

"What did you do" Tifa was all ears on this

"Well..."

"Please do tell, maybe a can help" Tifa was serious she knew what the young ninja had deep feelings for the gunman

"itjustthatwehadsexthenightofthegettogeatheraftergettingdrunkherewakingupinhisbedthenextmorningpromisingtonevertalkaboutwhathappenedthenIfoundoutIwaspreganttoldvinnehegotvery pissedtoldmeridofthemIsaidnohesaidtogetoutleavehimalone." Yuffie know longer held the tears

"Slower please this time Yuffie" Tifa was only about to pick up a word here and there

"Its just that me and vinnie had sex the night of the get to geather after getting drunk here, waking up in his bed the next morning promising to never to talk about what happened then I found out I was pregant, told vinnie he got very pissed, told me to get rid of them I said no told me to get out and leave him alone" Alot slower this time

Tifa would have never expect this, know Yuffie getting kicked out over stealing from him or taking a joke to far Tifa could see but this no way. She could see how hurt Yuffie was over this. What woman wouldn't be. She hated to see Yuffie this way. She knew Yuffie was probley scared, upset, feeling like the world was on her shoulders. Yuffie deserverd to be happy. Tifa was going to have a serious talk with Vincent. He was just being an ass

"Yuffie we are all here for you, I can't believe of all people he would do something like that to you, Men can be stupied some times well maybe alot, How about you go up stairs take a nap, I'll bring you some lunch up, use the 3rd room on right it has a bathroom to." Tifa held a fake smile, she wanted to Vincents ass thats for sure

"Thanks I needed a friend" Yuffie got up taking one tired step at a time finding the room, going to sleep soon as her head hit the soft bed.

Tifa took her PHS out, calling everyone,relaying what she had been told. They said they would be there within the next couple of days. Vincent was next last on her list.  
letting it ring going to voice mail.

"Hey, Vincent this is Tifa something has come up, need everyone here ASAP, Oh and Yuffie stopped by Do you know why seems upset, haven't had a chance to ask her, remember be here or I will kick your ass Bye" 


	3. Chapter 3 New mission

Chapter 3 Into the frying pan

Yuffie woke to the bright sun glaring threw the window. She tried to bury her face into the pillow but it was no use. Feeling nausea hit full force she ran to the small bathroom throwing things up she hope to never see again. Flushing as soon as she was sure she was fine to get up. Running cool water in the sink, Yuffie splash some on her flushed face before taking a look in the mirror.'Man I look awful, I wish Vinnie was here. I still love him even after he spoke to me like that. Leviathan knows why. He seemed to have made it crystal clear he felt different towards me. Was it that hard to want these babies. They were special gift. All children were special in their own sweet way. For some stupid reason she didn't really believe all he said.' I'm sure he is just scared. Who knows what Hojo did to his DNA. I better get dressed. Have do get all these tests done. Hope all goes well. They did say most would only take while to run to get the results. The sooner the better.'

Yuffie walked back over to her bed, graping her bag. She took some clean cloths out, black Shorts and red tee shirt saying 'red hot devil' written in sliver. With that done Yuffie went down stairs to the kitchen to eat some toast and juice. Any thing else she would be making a date with the toilet. So was not her cup of tea. Walking in Tifa was reading over some orders she had placed. Looking up Tifa smiled

"Morning Yuffie, sleep well" Tifa was hoping Yuffie had got some sleep.

"Morning, I slept only a little but I'll take a nap later" Yuffie walked over to the toaster placing two slices of bread into the slots pulling down on the leaver on the side then grabbing the butter from the refrigerator just as the toast popped up.

"Okay, make sure you do"

"So Tifa were is Cloud" Yuffie wish those two just admit that they loved each other. We can all see it but them two

"OH he a few deliveries to make, he'll be back later and I want to let you know everyone will be getting here later as well, What Vincent has done needs to be dealt with You two are our friends and I think Reeve needed to speak to us anyways not sure about what though "Tifa took the butter off the counter placing it back in the refrigerator

"Tifa what did you tell the others, you didn't tell everything did you" Yuffie was so going to get Tifa back for this

"Yuffie all I told them was something happened between you and Vincent that was not your fault that Vincent kicked you out.

"I guess that's not that bad"

"They want to know everything and Cid has a new ship, he named it HighSpirit its even faster than Highwind if you can believe that. I would guess they will arrive around 1700 hours(that's 7:00pm) So what do have planned for today?" Tifa wasn't about to tell her Vincent had called and said he would be there. Cid offered to come pick him up but Vincent said he would ride his black Chooboo. Yuffie had given it to him two years ago as a birthday gift. Yuffie had named his bird Valentine which he could care less if it had one or not. All the same to him.Tifa was worried about how all this was going to play out. Hoping for the bast but fearing for the worst.

"I have a doctors appointment in 45 minutes. I should be gone only for a couple of hours, when I get back I'll give you a hand if need be" Yuffie said chopping down her buttered toast. With a wave of see you later 'off to the Ginnie pig farm, bad choice of words stupid me! Not to self never say those words around Vincent that would not turn out good for anyone.

666

It was rounding 6:30pm. The city was starting to calm down a bit with night life was coming speeding to life. Cid Highlander was on his way with Barrett, Shera, Shelke, Reeve. Cait Sith and Nanak. Reeve had let every one know that he had some news as well after what ever Yuffie need to tell. One could guess. They were indeed in for a big surprise. Even Tifa was going to be. Tifa reach for her PHS when it begone to ring 'Ah Cid better take this' flipping it on "Hello"

"We'll be there in...about 10 minutes, Hold on a sec. WILL YOU FUCKING STUPID MEN GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO WORK OR SO HELP THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT, Sorry Tifa make that nine minutes Later" CLICK

"OKAY" Tifa whispered putting her phone back in her back pocket. Just then Cloud strolls in giving Tifa a light kiss on the check before walking up stairs to take a shower. Tifa started thinking while sitting at the large kitchen table this part of the bar was more like a large cozy apartment with every thing you could need.'I can't wait till Cloud and I are married, Mrs. Strife I love the sound of that dream come true. Lets just hope everything works out for Yuffie. I hope she is alright, wonder how her doctor visit went She has been to quite for her. Hope nothing is wrong. Just then a knock came to the door, Sighing she got up to answer it

"Hello Vincent come on in" Shutting the door after Vincent came inside. She would try her best to wait till everyone was here before telling him what she thought and to see his side of the story."Take a seat everyone should be here at any moment" Just like that everyone barge in all at once.

"Hey Tifa long time no see. Hows my gal doing" Cid said while lighting up another cancer Stick taking a seat on a bar stool. Cloud came down stairs giving his hellos

"Same to you Cid and I'm fine thanks for asking" Tifa replied. Then excusing her self to go up stairs to get Yuffie who was taking a nap. Tifa knocked before opening the door. Walking in

"Hey Yuffs time to get up come down stairs everyones here even Vincent" Yuffie shoot up out of bed when Vincents' name was said. That was indeed a wake up call.

"I'm up lets go, time for the fat lady to sing" Tifa just shook her head at Yuffie. Both walking out down the stairs into the kitchen. Yuffie froze when she spotted Vincent in the corner standing with his back up against the wall watching everything around. Wishing to get this over with. Every one was talking all at once.

"HEY Quite take a seat so we can get this started" Cloud made load and clear.

"Now with everyone seated Yuffie has news for us as well as Reeve, So Yuffie we are listening, and no one I mean not one person say anything till she says so got it" Tifa wait till all nodded with understanding. Yuffie took a deep breath and begun to tell her story

"Finding out I was pregnant I had some tests done and it was discovered that in my own blood was a high dose of Jenvo cells which have stoped the ageing process. So I will not die of old age like cloud, Red and Vinnie. Okay any questions"

Cid was the first to speak"Damn brat that's hell I don't know And you Vincent what is your problem your the one that got her pregnant" Cid was pissed at the lone gunman

"Man I know she is a brat and all but that just was cruel need to do the right thing kids will hate you later if you don't" Barrett putting his two cents in. Yuffie kept her head bowed down looking at the wood grain on the table as if she could will a hole into it.

"HAHAHAAAAAAA!! the brat is having brats the world is at a end, run and hide" Cait Sith yelled though his microphone perched on the moogle

"Shut up before you take a flying lesson" YUffie kicked him off sending him into the floor. Reeve decided to relay his news before it got out of hand more than it all ready had.. Starting to get alittle uncomfortable.

"Since we are all gather here Shelke has discover a group as powerful underground if not more. Once again people are coming up missing all over. Most are young woman some have been found weeks later dead not all in one piece. All we know the women seem to be between 16 & 25, dark brown to black, light skin, and beautiful. They are calling them selves Hells Angels they appear to very smart. We have very little to go on Shelke will giving instructions to each group. Cloud I need to make 3 groups. We need to find everything we can Stop them from doing what ever they are doing or planing. The world needs you again." Reeve got up excusing himself to get some sleep

"Okay Tifa, red, myself then Cid, Barrett and Cait Sith that leaves Yuffie and Vincent, Do you mind Vincent"

"That's fine Cloud" Yuffie was not all that happy she was sure Cloud did it on prepuce. She would get him back. All thinking of ideas. Every one was surprised Yuffie was keeping quite. For once they wish she was acting like her old self.

"Everyone lets get some sleep were going to need it tomorrow we move out.Time to kick ass" Getting up cloud and the others went to there a signed rooms to rest up. Vincent was the last to go up. Wasn't like he need much sleep any ways. He was trying to figure out how to repair the damage between Yuffie and himself. It was of course his fault after all. He also wanted to know how Yuffiecould have gotten Jenova cells. "I wonder if it could have happened when we had sex. I will get to the bottom of this. That means Yuffie will be around as long as I am . Being killed will a lot harder to happen. Need to get her to forgive me. God I have no clue where to start. Never thought I would need advice.' with that said Vincent closed his eyes with a new mission Win Yuffies love back.


End file.
